


The Cats and the Babroga

by TheBookwormAuthor



Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Cats, Children In Danger, Girl - Freeform, Horror, Other, Paranoia, Paranormal, Suspense, boys, fright - Freeform, there's a monster on the loose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookwormAuthor/pseuds/TheBookwormAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going to the ruins was always a bad idea. And it was forbidden. So why would the two boys, as young as they were, go back there after what happened last time? And why would they go deeper inside? Where the Babroga, a creature of a disgusting sight, lurked.<br/>After bringing the creature home, how are they going to get it to go away? Especially when it starts causing chaos and hurting everyone around them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cats and the Babroga

"Come on, Lion-O! I'm going to leave you behind again if you can't keep up-"

"No wait, don't do that, Tygra! I'm coming!"

Rapid clawsteps could be heard as the two voices of children echoed throughout the decrepit ruins around the duo. Why they were here, playing where they _should not_ _be_ , was unanswered. But one could imagine it was because of childlike wishes for adventure. To go where they weren't allowed to travel. If their father knew what they were doing- Well, it was best to not think about it.

Another teasing jibe from his older brother had Lion-O racing after the tiger, tripping over a stray root as he did so. Like most cats though, the lion was able to regain his footing and he was soon rushing after Tygra.

Normal children would be playing things like Catch the Mouse, Hide and Seek, Red Tabby Red Tabby; but not these two. What they wanted to do was explore. Maybe chase after each other like tag. Discover hidden tunnels that could lead to new areas- Or even treasure! The ideas of what they could find were filled with so much excitement, it was like they could _taste_ the thrill of finding gold, maps, potions, robes- Anything really.

As the two traveled across moss covered bricks, Lion-O's eyebrows scrunched together. Those green eyes squinted in confusion as they came to a large well. The same one that the red haired lion fell in before.

"Tygra! Why'd we come back here-?" The boy said, his eyes revealing that he wanted to step away from the edge. That he didn't want to accidentally fall into it again. But those his legs refused to move. After all, he didn't want his brother to think he was a coward. What kind of cat would he be if Tygra thought that?

"Because this is the last spot we went to. So what if there's something in the ruins _beyond here_?"

Well... the tiger _did_ have a point. Lion-O couldn't deny that. The two never went further than this well. So what could they find beyond it? The curiosity gleamed in those green eyes as the heir looked at his brother. There were no words needed between the two for them to know that the other wanted to go passed this area.

Scampering away, Tygra was the first to circle the gaping well and begin his journey inside the ruins. Lion-O was more hesitant, despite having wanted to go deeper in the area. Maybe it was because he was worried he would fall into another well or something? Ah, but it wouldn't matter if he couldn't keep up with his brother-!

"Wait for me, Tygra!"

A shout ahead of the boy said that the elder had heard him, but wasn't going to slow down. This caused the child to rush onward, following after those echoing steps the other was making. As he chased after his brother, a sudden feeling unlike anything Lion-O had felt before came over him. Twisting his head left and right, the red haired cat caught sight of what looked to be something... crawling against the ground? Or was that rags?

It took the boy a moment to understand just _what_ he had seen, and by this time, Lion-O had slowed to a halt. Green irises gazed hard enough to pierce the ruins as he tried to see just what it was that he saw. Before Lion-O managed to get a good look into the shadows, Tygra could be heard calling out for the other to come and see something. Turning away from the shadow infested section of the ruins, the boy made his way over to his brothers side to find a similar well to the one outside. Though this one seemed to be smaller, and not as deep looking.

Were those bones? At the bottom of the pit? The smell wafting up from the hole was enough for Lion-O to realize that there weren't _only_ bones down there. Something had fallen down and probably died in there.

Looking to Tygra, it seemed both boys were now staring at each other. Where the younger had fright in every visible part of his body, the older seemed to have curiosity. Silently, the tiger began leaning over to peer deeper into the well, and with even more hesitation than before, Lion-O did the same.

"Wh-What do you think is down there...?" Lion-O questioned quietly, as if he were worried that the very ruins itself was listening.

"Not sure. If only I could lean in dee-"

Suddenly, the ground that Tygra had been leaning over broke under his paws. There was a loud yell- one from both boys -as the lion skittered over to catch Tygra's legs. And thankfully he did. But it didn't seem like he was going to be able to hold on for long. Luckily for Lion-O, his brother was digging his claws into the wall of the well to push himself out of there. And though it didn't register in the young lion's mind, the elder boy had tensed rather strongly. Like something had frightened him?

When Tygra came back up from the well, despite his usual demeanor, the boy was staggering away from the pit. As if something in there had scared him. The fur on the back of his neck was even standing up.

A soft call from Lion-O seemed to jolt him out of whatever scared stupor he had gotten in as the brothers once again looked at each other. And after a moment, the tiger shook his head and said, "It was nothing. Just a bunch of bones. We should get home though; Father might realize where we went if we stay too long."

Cautiously, the two began making their way out of the ruins, silence filling the air around them. But every now and then, Lion-O swore he heard something following them. With what sounded like the dragging of cloth. But whenever he would look back to see what it was, he saw nothing. This was more than unnerving, as one could imagine. At one point, it finally irritated the lion enough that he whipped around with teeth bared.

"Lion-O, what _are_ you doing? I thought we were going home."

"We _are_. But I think someone is following us," the lion grumbled, emerald eyes flicking to and fro in front of him to try and find what he thought was following them.

Tygra also gazed towards the entrance to the ruins, his elongated ears giving a slight twitch every so often. There didn't _seem_ to be any sounds so far. And then, as if the being knew what the two were thinking, a large shadow with gleaming red appendages, came racing towards the two. Shrieking filled the air- though later, the boys would realize that they were the ones that had made the sounds -and two cats could be seen running away as fast as they were able to.

And the creature- or thing? It stared after the retreating kids, silently watching them. It was a grotesque thing. What with its glowing red eyes, skin appearing to melt off of the very _bones_ of its body, and the rags adorning those shoulders and legs seemed to at least try to hide more of the horror-filled protrusions the thing had. But what was probably the creepiest thing for this being, was that now that the boys were running scared, it was _following_ them. Back to Thundera most likely. And that could only lead to bad things.

~*~

It had been just a few days since the incident in the ruins. Thankfully, Lion-O and Tygra weren't asked what had happened to make the two so frightened. The two had managed to get by anyone that would have noticed the fear in their posture. Everyone except Cheetara. She, who had been with the boys for such a long time, could tell in just the way they were glancing down hallways where no one was, flinching from the sounds of things being broken in another room, and several more things.

She knew, and had approached the two one night about it.

"Tygra, Lion-O, are you two in trouble?" A shake from both boys' heads told the cheetah that much. But she couldn't get over the fact that there was _something_ that had the two jumping at shadows. "Did you go somewhere you weren't supposed to, then?"

Now that, she got no reaction from. That told the female that they had gone where they shouldn't have. Lips turning into a scowl, Cheetara's foot bounced against the ground as she looked between the both of them. A lecture was going to come out of her lips.

But then, out of the corner of Lion-O's eye, he noticed something. Something massive, walking towards them. Turning his head to look towards what was coming, both the lion and the... _thing_ , froze. Red eyes, as bright as a spotlight, beamed down on Lion-O. And emerald eyes stared up in barely contained fright as a trembling hand reached out to grasp Tygra's arm.

"T-Tygra... It- Look, do y-you see that?"

"See what, Lion-O? Are you trying to mess with me again?"

Tygra though, had turned his head to look where his brother was speaking. And just like him, the tiger froze up. Cheetara, being the only one of the three that couldn't see what was going on, scrunched her nose together. Were they messing with her? Perhaps. That was always a possibility, now that she thought about it. Or maybe they were serious. Now that was an even more terrifying thought.

Either way, it was time she quelled their fears. Gently shoving the two aside, the female walked towards the paranormal figure that she could not see.

Immediately, Tygra and Lion-O hissed the girls name in an attempt to get her to come back. Only to be silenced when the blonde turned to look disapprovingly at them. It was clear that she couldn't see the towering creature leaning over her. It was like the thing wanted to cloak Cheetara in darkness. Like it wanted them to fear what it could do to their friend. And that was the more frightening part.

"There's nothing wrong, see? Nothing here to scare two _princes_ of-"

A sudden screech could be heard as it filled the hallway. It was clear that it had pierced the ears of the three children, as all three of them were covering them. Had the adults heard it too? If they had, everyone in Thundera would be racing towards the source. It was safe to assume that they hadn't. But it was also disconcerting. If they couldn't hear the screeching, why could they?

Tygra was the one that swallowed enough courage to race forward and snatch Cheetara away from the creature. That was when silence filled the air, save for a few moments of internal ringing in the cats ears. Lion-O watched the monster as it slowly swayed its head to and fro to look between the three animals. Just what was it doing? Was it...

_Was it trying to decide who to attack?_

Lion-O wasn't the only one that came to this conclusion. Tygra had figured it out as well. With a low growl, the tiger looked to his brother and then took off down the hallway with Cheetara being carried along. The lion, aware of his brother leaving, did the same thing. But unlike his sibling, Lion-O was constantly glancing backwards. Hoping that the creature wasn't following them. And unlike the first time, it remained where it stood. As if it had no reason to chase them.

That was terrifying to think about. So for now, the boy would focus on Cheetara. Since that awful screeching, it didn't seem like she had done much but breathe. And if the cats knew their friend, that didn't seem like a good sign.

"Here, Tygra! We'll hide in here." Lion-O hissed out quietly, opening one of the doors that led to the kitchen.

His brother slipped inside without a word and then the younger boy did the same. He even went so far as to lock the door. But what good would that be? The redhead had a feeling that the creature was going to get in no matter what obstacle was in his way.

Deciding to try and ignore thoughts of that ghost, Lion-O turned his attention to Cheetara and Tygra, soon asking if their friend was alright. When he didn't get a response, that made the lion worry even more. Turning his head to cast those emerald eyes down to his brother, his nose crinkled slightly. Was that blood he smelled? Getting closer to the duo, Lion-O paused when his eyes caught the female.

She wasn't responding to anything Tygra was doing. Not even _shaking_ her got a response.

"Cheetara! What's wrong with her?"

"I don't _know_! We have to take her to the infirmary. Come on Lion-O, don't just stand there, help me-!"

~*~

It had been a couple days since the incident with Cheetara. But honestly? It felt like it had been months.

When the boys had brought the unconscious and unresponsive girl to the adults, of course they were curious. They were even worried about her life. Yet when the boys explained what they had heard and seen, it was like no one believed them.

"Oh you two and playing pretend! This is why you shouldn't do games like that, it could hurt yourselves and those around you." That was what had bee told of them constantly. So the two had given up trying to explain the fact that there was a monster in Thundera that only they could see. Though what happened with Cheetara wasn't the only thing going on.

From what the two gathered, other children were falling unconscious randomly. Or just flat out disappearing. No one understood why and no one knew where the kids were. It was rather taxing on the royals, who were constantly getting this complaint now. Really, it was aggravating. Especially when no one knew what to say to comfort the families of the missing children.

What didn't help was that now the boys- mainly Lion-O, for whatever reason -were seeing that shadowy ghost more often. It was around practically every corner the boys turned down, it was there when they went to see Cheetara. It was just about everywhere. And it was driving Tygra insane. He couldn't stand to know that whatever that thing was, it was _playing_ with them.

Like they were playing cat and mouse; only more terrifying. Every night, while the two slept, that _thing_ would rake its nails on the surface of the door. It wouldn't be for just a couple minutes. It was all night long. And when morning came and everyone asked why the boys had blood red eyes? They almost always had to lie, or say they didn't get enough sleep.

This wasn't even coupled with the fact that things would randomly break in the palace. Such as a vase that one of the maids had given to Lion-O. For some reason, as soon as he had touched it, the object imploded. Glass had gone everywhere and some had managed to cut the poor boy. The maid, despite her efforts to explain that she _hadn't_ done it, was fired. And the lion cub was being treated with bandages and attempts to pull some of the vase shards out of his arms and cheeks.

"You're sure that it wasn't the maid, Lion-O?"

"Tygra, why would I lie? It wasn't her! I don't know how to explain it but- She didn't do it. It- It must have been the monster-"

 _"Hush, what if it hears you?"_

Green eyes gazed up at Tygra, clearly taken aback by the fact that he had been snapped at. It wasn't uncommon for that to happen when one thought of it, but he normally wouldn't have reacted in such a way if they were talking about something others could see.

It was at this time that Lion-O took a moment to actually _look_ at his brother. Tygra's hair was misshapen instead of its usual pattern, those eyes were even wide with panic. Was that panic because of the monster lurking the halls of Thundera? Or was it because he was worried about Cheetara? No matter, those eyes weren't the only thing that gave away his brothers fright. The way his hands were clenched into fists also hinted at it.

A frown came to the younger boy's lips as he stared at Tygra. It wasn't usual for his brother to look so... scared. It was unnerving. But he had to push through it. After all, what if they could find a way to push that spirit out?

Sliding off of the bed Lion-O had been resting on, the red furred boy gave his brother a reassuring smile as he said, "I know what we can do! We should talk to Kat Baba! Maybe she can help us. What do you think?"

Kat Baba- or her better known name, Kathrine -was what most of Thundera could agree, to be a witch of the old days. The old days when gods walked the surface of Thundera and the monsters that chased after these gods lived. Obviously, only children believed these stories, and she was frowned upon by the adults. They would always say that she was trying to make the children believe in things that never lived or had no relevance to the future. It helped that she herself _looked_ like a child. Kids believed kids, as some would say.

But with these two, she didn't have to try anything. They knew what they were seeing and no one understood this. Kat Baba would be their only hope if they wanted to know what this creature was.

So it was with a sigh that Tygra agreed to meet the old cat. Besides, there was nothing she could do to make it worse. Unless Kat Baba managed to irritate the monster, that is.

~*~

"Thank you, Kat Baba! Mommy will feel better with this, right?"

"Yes she will, child. Be sure she drinks it with her water or else her back won't get better."

A child, both gleeful and thankful for the medicine that Kat Baba had given her, smiled and rushed back to her home. She even passed Tygra and Lion-O, though the three barely gave each other a passing glance. It wasn't needed. They didn't know the girl and the girl didn't know them in a personal sense. Maybe one day, they would run into each other again. But for now, the two boys were here for a different matter.

And there, in the doorway of her little hut, waving goodbye to the little girl, was Kat Baba. She was leaning against a cane that, frankly, she didn't actually _need_. The reason she had one, as she once put it, was because it helped prevent other felines from trying to get into her hut.

Her eyes looked towards the two boys that were waiting to be noticed. And in response to seeing them, Kat Baba gave a slight jolt from fright. Or at least it seemed like it from where they were standing.

"Oh my... You have _that_ following you, don't you?" The question caused the boys to stare at her in bewilderment. Clearly she knew something that they didn't. And when she realized this, Kat gave a little sigh.

"Of course, I shouldn't be surprised," was the mumble that slipped passed her lips, "Quickly, get in the hut. You don't want it knowing where you've gone, do you?"

That was enough of an incentive to get the duo rushing into that little house. And as Tygra was sliding into the house, he could hear Kat Baba chuckling in amusement. To her point of view, it really was amusing to see the princes, both looking as if they had seen Hell, coming to her door. Especially with a monster like the one that was tagging around them.

Shutting the door, Kat Baba made a sort of 'tsk'ing noise as she walked around the brothers to go to one of her many shelves of... potions? Herbs? Eyeballs? To her many shelves of materials, that would be a better way to phrase it. All the while, they could hear the female muttering to herself while trying to reach higher up on the shelf that she couldn't reach. That was the price of being so short, one supposed.

"...So, um. You know what's going on...?" Lion-O asked, unsure of how to phrase his sentence as the girl looked at him.

"In the palace? Yes, yes I do. Actually, it's easy to tell what's haunting you. I can see it in your eyes. Now if I could just," grasping against the air, Kat struggled to stretch her arm high enough to get what looked like a book, "Nngh, I can't get it! Ugh, where is that chair?"

A foot was stomped on the ground as Tygra looked to his younger brother. It was clear what both were thinking: This was the infamous witch they wanted to see? When the tiger began to take a step forward to, most likely, help out Kat Baba, the childlike girl flicked her finger. And immediately, the wooden chair that _should_ have been there came shooting out of the closet, and came to a still in front of the shelf.

"That's better!" She commented, stepping onto the object and grabbing the book with as much grace as she was able. "Now, come here boys. I'll show you a picture of what is trying to make your lives miserable."

There wasn't another word that needed to be said. The siblings were fast walking towards that book and Kat Baba quicker than a cheetah. And once they were staring down at the book, Kat began flipping through the pages. As she did so, the two noticed several creatures that looked like they shouldn't be alive. One had the appearance of a tree, and another looked to be made out of the sludge that comes out of certain ponds. But the one that was the most frightening was the glowing red eyes of the creature that had followed them out of the ruins.

"This is what followed you home. No no, don't even say anything, prince! I know what it is. I've seen it in your eyes," Kat responded, tapping on the paper that had the being on it, "It's called a Babroga. This type of creature feeds on the fright of children and turmoil caused by secrets they're hiding."

Secrets? What kind of secrets? The look the two boys shared must have been quite obvious to Kat, as she gave an annoyed sigh. Not to mention she rolled her eyes.

"You boys don't know what secrets I'm talking about, right? I have to do everything, don't I," mumbling to herself, the 'child' looked to Tygra and pointed an accusatory finger in his direction, "You did something that you shouldn't have done. The Babroga not only _saw_ it, but wants to create more fear for you by putting everyone you love in danger. Are you two following me?"

A nod was all she needed before Kat Baba continued speaking. "The only way to get rid of a monster like that is to confess. Tell your secret to the one that is most affected by this. That is the easiest way to get rid of the Babroga. Need I explain who you need to confess to, or do you understand me, Tygra?"

But if she were able to get in that boys' head, she would see the beginnings of doubt. Disbelief that this was even possible. How could a monster run away from a simple confession? That made absolutely no sense! Kat Baba saw this in Tygra's eyes, and if she had something that wasn't valuable to her, she'd have thrown it at the boy's head. Courtesy towards the royals be damned.

Yet she remained quiet. Waiting for the tiger's response. And when it came, it was in the form of a sigh, followed quickly by a shake of his head.

"You realize that not doing what I say will make this even more difficult on both of you, right?" Ignoring the male cat's response, Kat got to her feet and began pulling out ingredients for a concoction. What kind of mixture she was planning was a different story. All the while, she was mumbling to herself. Something about how stupid children could be and how she would need to stock up on materials after this.

Coming back to the table, the witch began pouring these oddities- a few being the skin of a frog, the eyes of a fish, and the toenails of an elderly feline -into a cooking pot she had brought over. Really, the sight alone was a bit unsettling. The two had never seen anything like this. As if remembering the boys were still here, Kat Baba looked up at them with surprised eyes.

"What are you still doing here? Ah, I never sent you away. This will be done in a couple minutes, and afterwards _without fail_ , you must throw it on the Babroga under the light of the moon. If you don't do this, well, being that close to the creature may cause you to die. But I'm sure you boys are prepared for that."

It was as if she were making fun of them. Saying that they could get close to that... That _thing_ without getting traumatized in fright, or worse. The thought alone was suicide.

And yet if you were to look in the boys' eyes, you would see the determination they had to get through this. They were resolute, they wanted the Babroga gone. Even if they were scared of being that close.

Once the potion- if you could call it that -was made, Kat Baba shooed them away. Saying something about them needing to get back to the palace before the sun fell if they wanted this to work. And they wouldn't admit it, but they were secretly thankful for the chance to leave the witches place.

~*~

The instant they arrived at the palace, it was utter chaos. Everything seemed to be upturned, clothes were tossed haphazardly all over the place, and even the breakable items in the halls were destroyed. But the real kicker? The adults were _still_ acting as if nothing was wrong. It was like they didn't even notice the problems going on. How strange was that?

"Come on, we need to find that thing and get rid of it," Tygra said, looking to Lion-O, who held the key to survival in his arms.

And together, while dodging the adults, the boys searched for a place that would be fit for what they planned to do. The problem was that they weren't sure it would work. But it was better than not trying, that was for sure. That and they didn't have a choice when it came to thinking about if they had the desire t go through with this or not. The Babroga knew of their intentions the second a paw was placed on the palace. And it was mad.

Which was why Tygra and Lion-O were rushing down hallways that seemed far too long and filled with too much destruction to truly be part of Thundera. Yet it was. That simply attested to the strength of the Babroga when it was _mad_.

"Tygra, this way! If we jump out here, we should be able to see the moon, right?"

"Got it. Let's hurry and get rid of this thing before anyone else gets hurt, or taken away."

Jumping down from the window the two were at, the tiger managed to land first and help his brother land safely. Not a second later, the ghostly being was there against the window, screeching and growling in a rather disgusting manner. As long as they stayed inside the palace, it would be able to follow. Was it because it was in the middle of the night? If one were to think about it, that would make sense. The thing could only follow someone outside of the place it was living in during the day. At least that was the best way to understand the creature.

As Lion-O's ankles descended into the flowerbed below the light of the moon, he and Tygra turned to face the Babroga in all of its snarling visage. Saying it looked mad was beyond the fact. This thing was _pissed_. It didn't need to be said why it was so aggravated. The worst part was that it's sights were set on Lion-O, who had the key to its destruction.

Another hiss came from the monster before it lunged towards the brothers. The red lion seemed to hesitate for a moment until he heard Tygra yelling for him to hurry and open the potion. Which he did- barely. Now the problem was getting the being to stand still long enough to douse it.

Swallowing hard, Lion-O watched as the Babroga made its way towards him, his heart pounding in his chest. What was he going to do? What _could_ he do? There were so few options for him. Ugh, if only he could think faster! And then, as if a light-bulb went off, the lion came to realize that there was something that might work.

Uncorking the lid of the bottle, Tygra could be heard questioning his brother as he sidestepped the creatures charge. "Come on! Is that the best you can do? We aren't just going to stand still for you," he jeered, glancing to his sibling in an attempt to make him understand what he was wanting to happen. Thankfully, he understood perfectly.

"Yeah, who knew you'd be so slow? I thought you'd be faster."

Further aggravating the Babroga, it began stampeding after both boys. Each dodged the best they were able, sometimes just barely getting out of the way. But they managed it somehow. Call it their catlike instincts or whatnot.

Now came the hard part. Behind the two boys was a well, mainly used to toss unwanted things, such as broken bottles, rotten food. Things no one desired to have. And that was where this beast was going. Who knows, maybe it would find its way back to the ruins and get lost there. Perhaps that was why it was there in the first place? If that was the case, no one wanted to go back _there_.

As the boys continued to taunt the monster, Lion-O nudged Tygra slightly to subtly ask that he step back for a moment. The tiger clearly understood this and stepped to the side. And thankfully he did, because that Babroga once more charged at the lion. Unlike the previous times though, the boy stood firm in his place. He was going to face the monster, and vanquish it. And normally, Tygra wouldn't have approved of this. He would have said that he should be the one to do this. But he didn't. Blame it on the creature, blame it on the tiger himself, but he just couldn't. He had faith in his brothers decision. He trusted him more than he had previously.

Being charged at wasn't something Lion-O wanted to experience ever again. But as a prince, he was sure it would happen whenever sword practice with his brother would continue. Though now wasn't the time to work this out. Without any hesitation, Lion-O tossed the entire bottle in the direction of the demonlike being.

In response, it gave an ear-splitting screech of pain. And due to that, it wasn't paying attention to where it was charging. Which left the lion to merely side step the being for it to plummet down into the well. The bad thing was that the force that the Babroga used, caused the air around it to also charge forward. So when it came to collide with Lion-O, he was sent face first into the well.

_"Lion-O!"_

Hearing Tygra, the boy started to look up when the back of his shirt and arm were snatched up by two hands. Without the need to look up to see who caught him, he knew it was his brother. He always knew.

Using his feet, the younger sibling dug into the sides of the well- much like Tygra did so long ago -and climbed back up the bricks lining the hole. Thankfully, the ground wasn't going to cave or anything. So the two had nothing to worry about with the monster as they recovered their breathing.

"We... We did it, right?"

With no answer, the boys looked down the well, hoping that there wasn't going to be a monster trying to drag them down into the pits of the well. Or Hell. Either one seemed appropriate for that monster. Once they were certain that nothing was coming out of the hole, the boys relaxed once again and collapsed onto the grass.

It was over. It was _finally_ over. They weren't going to be harassed by a spiritual being anymore. That meant Cheetara would be safe...

In an instant, as if the entire ordeal hadn't happened, the boys were bounding out of the garden to look for the nursery where the female was. Though they didn't have to worry, she would be okay. All the ones that hadn't been eaten were okay.

And the brothers? While the secret _hadn't_ been brought to light, maybe they would one day talk about it. That was always something that could happen. Or maybe the Babroga would come back, to try and get the duo to bring it up to the other. Only fate itself would be able to tell when the time comes.


End file.
